


The Not-So-Villainous Villain

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [22]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Movies, M/M, home alone 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Tristan and Galahad share their happiness with each other.





	The Not-So-Villainous Villain

“Home Alone is the best movie. The original is always the best.” Tristan said as they watched ‘Home Alone 2’. He sat on the couch with Galahad to enjoy the day inside without a worry that one of their friends would call or come knocking. He told them without any doubt that no one is to get in any contact with either him or Galahad. This week was theirs and no one was going to ruin it.

Galahad had no knowledge of this but seemed more relaxed after not hearing from anyone in the last couple days. Tristan could tell his husband was more at ease and less worried about what was going on with everyone else. The two could focus more on each other. Sounds of Galahad’s laughter brought him back to the present. He had to scoff the bad guys hiding in the dollhouse.

“Oh come on. Imagine Arthur and Lancelot doing that and I was the kid.” Galahad snorted, most likely from the image he described.

“Would I be the bird lady then?” Tristan commented offhandedly before drinking some of his beer.

“Well, you do have Isolde. So maybe you could have a flock of hawks to protect me.” The younger man batted his eyes at Tristan. “Oh please help me, mister. Some bad men are after me.”

Tristan choked on his beer. His comment wasn’t meant to be taken seriously but Galahad had to give a comeback. It was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with him in the first place. He calmly put his beer down when he got his coughing fit under control. Without any warning, he pinned Galahad to the couch.

“What if I’m really the villain trying to seduce the man thinking those two morons are the bad guys?” Tristan bit Galahad’s neck gently before moving up to tug at his ear. “Maybe I wanted to give you a false sense of security and hope.”

“Then I’d be the one who tricked you because I wanted to be seduced all along.”

They looked at each other and grinned until they laughed together as the movie continued to play. Eventually both of them moved back into their original positions but with Galahad tucked into Tristan’s side. Another bout of laughter left Galahad as Tristan smiled. This was how he always wanted to spend this time of year; with Galahad and his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
